The Cabinet of Dr Cheesegari
by Knight of the Crusade
Summary: For Mickey Mouse, Friday night meant date night with Minnie. On the one Friday night when he isn't with Minnie, a rented horror movie is his companion. When a similar terror strikes Mouseton, is it a dream fermented in Mickey's mind by a movie or is the horror a reality? Based off the movie: The Cabinet of Dr. Cheesegari


_So I decided to return to fanfiction after an absence. Writing is a great way to reduce stress as my mother told me years ago. I have finally decided to listen to her. Mickey Mouse was an easy decision to write for. I recently went to Walt Disney World over Christmas break and I got to meet the newest princess (friendly, loving ladies all of them) and I hugged the new talking Mickey Mouse (rather unsettling for a boy raised on mute masked characters) and I hammed it up my favorite version of Mickey (outside the 30's comics) Sorcerer Mouse! Needless to say, I felt very refreshed after experiencing the magic of WDW. I had my picture taken with the statue of Roy Disney (Walt's brother and chief financier) without him, Walt Disney World and the company would not be here. Oh, and Mickey Mouse is my favorite character and personal hero. _

_I dedicate this fanfiction to God and Floyd Gottfredson. God because He is my Creator and endower of my writing desire and Floyd Gottfredson because he is responsible for the marvelous early Mickey Mouse comics. I highly recommend the purchase of the reprinted volumes by Fangraphs. They are amazing chronicles of Mickey's earliest adventures. Mickey was the optimism source of the Great Depression and he (and the world) fought it with his cheer and humor. Do not be surprised if I borrow or have any Gottfredson influence seep through in my writing. Any Mickey Mouse story will have his fingerprints in it! _

_Extremely important fact: As recounted in the foreword of one of the reprinted volumes of his work, the Disney Company would have filed for bankruptcy in 1941 if not for the income bought in by Gottfredson's comics. And the company's joint saviors were a mouse born from broken dreams and creativity and a man who wanted to be an animator and was told by Walt that his assignment for the comic gig would be temporary work for two weeks. Turns out the gig lasted for 45 years. The Lord works in mysterious ways/that is all I can say. _

_As for the subject of the parody, I just viewed the film in my Film Studies class. The title character had Mickey Mouse gloves eight years before Mickey wore them! Check it out!_

_I apologize for all the shameless parodies. _

_Of course, the disclaimer: I do not own Mickey Mouse or any of the Disney characters as much as I would love too. Plus, I don't own anything else referred in the fic. _

The Cabinet of Dr. Cheesegari

It was a cold, rainy and windy night in Mouseton. For one Mickey Mouse, it was even colder since his girlfriend Minnie Mouse canceled their date night for a Girls' Night Out at Daisy's insistence. He loved Donald Duck's girlfriend (Mickey wasn't really capable of not loving anyone except for Pete or Mortimer) but her childish persistence at getting her way rivaled her boyfriend's famous temper in annoyance. He called up Donald and Goofy to see if they had any plans for the night. Donald was attending a reunion of his old Navy buddies and Goofy was having a Boys' Night Out with teenage Max. Mickey wasn't desperate enough to call up Oswald and Horace Horsecollar had a date with Clarabelle.

As a result, Mickey decided to head to the local Mousebuster to see there were any good movies to rent. He wouldn't watch any romantic movies without Minnie (and besides he already saw all those movies multiple of times). All the disks of every action movie he owned from _The Good, the Bad and the Mousy _to _Indiana Cheese _to _True Grits_ were worn out by constant replays. He had a few superhero movies such as _Mouseman _and _The Yellow Cheese_ for when Morty and Ferdie came over. He enjoyed the films, but the nephews viewed the films way too many times for their memory to disappear from his brain for him to be surprised by any plot twists.

He did have a bookstore filled with many volumes he hadn't leafed through in years due to his busy life. Unlike many of his classmates, Mickey enjoyed his high school readings assignments. He particularly fell in love with _A Tail of Two Cities_ around the same time he fell in love with one Minerva Mouse. He had a whole shelf covered with Cheddar Mouskins classics. He read _Oliver Mouse_ to his nephews; covered _David Cheddarfield _with Goofy and his prize possession was a first edition of _A Christmas Carol _given to him by Captain Churchmouse after a treasure hunt. He identified with Bob Cratchit.

But tonight, he was in the mood for something different. Mickey Mouse was an adventurous soul and for that reason Minnie always ragged him for never setting down. He always had to seek out new exploits or play the hero, while she was usually reduced to worrying. He tried to change, but his blood was fueled with chivalry.

"Now Pluto" he admonished his faithful yellow companion "Be a good boy when I am gone."

In response to his loveable master's needless commandment, Pluto barked with excitement. After all, wasn't he always a good boy? Except for when Mickey brought home other animals, then his (righteous) jealously set in. Even Figaro wasn't entirely welcomed into Mickey's house by him.

Mickey smiled at his pet's joy. Even when Pluto caused all kinds of trouble (and Pluto would cause any kinds of trouble), Mickey couldn't stay mad at him. All it took was one lick of Pluto's saliva-coated tongue for Mickey to forgive him. Mickey loved to spoil him and most likely a bone would be purchased for Pluto on the way home.

He grabbed his yellow coat, car keys, umbrella and locked the door before opening the light blue, Minnie purchased umbrella. The rain was coming done in cats and dogs, a statement unwelcomed by a good minority of Mouseton's residents. As Pete would growl: "I don't fall from no sky." Of course, Pete would also growl he didn't commit any crimes.

Mickey jammed his metal keys into the keyhole and attempted to start the engine. The rusty old roadster always took a bit to rev up its engines. By all rights, the car should have been replaced years ago with a more modern car, but Mickey was a nostalgic mouse and he couldn't imagine selling the old girl (his affectionate name for the car) to the heartless junk dealer. It would be as similar as selling Pluto to the bearded dog catcher.

The roads were slick and slippery and Mickey drove carefully at a cautious speed of 30 MPH. After reaching the intersection of Provolone Drive and Mozzarella Avenue, he forgot the way to the Mousebuster and that meant he was in trouble. He didn't have Minnie's sense of direction with him or Horace's fancy new GPS (Mickey didn't like GPS) or Clarebelle's complete lack of embarrassment in asking for directions. Not that anyone was walking the sidewalks on this dreary night exclusive for shadows and ghosts. He randomly tried a road and by a miracle he picked the correct street for his destination.

Mickey pulled into the empty parking lot for the declining movie rental industry. He carefully spun into the puddle-filled space nearest to the door (Not the handicapped spots of course) Mickey was a law-abiding and law-helping mouse! Despite his slow steps out of the car, he still slightly slipped on the rain-drenched pavement. He made it inside the store without further incident only to be welcomed by a boisterous

"HEY THERE STORMY VISITOR!"

"FOR GOSH SAKES!"

The screamed welcome startled Mickey like an unexpected rabbit punch from Pete. (Oswald hated that term). He took a glance at the overzealous, dog-faced clerk dressed in the blue and yellow garb of the company. He had a lollipop stick in his mouth and a smile that curved around the obstacle. His hair was frantically sticking out from an absurd top hat and reading glasses sat on top of his bulbous nose. In short, the exact opposite of the traditional, bored teenage clerk.

Mickey wasn't unnerved by the strange greeting. After all, his friends had their own eccentric behavior. Donald had his temper and boat house, Goofy was, well, goofy and his house was barely standing. Horace considered himself "a hard-broiled man" and thought of himself a pro on any matter. Mickey met many strange characters in his life and this clerk seemed par for the miniature golf course.

"What genre of movie are you in the vibe for, little dude?" asked the clerk in his jive.

"I'm not a little dude" cried Mickey defensively. He hated any reference, no matter how well-intentioned to his lack of height. He had enough of such insults from villains.

"Sorry, man" the clerk apologized with his hands up in surrender "Just trying to pal around."

"It is my fault" Mickey said "I shouldn't have barked at ya."

"All good, it is all good" laughed the clerk "I feel the same way when people joked about my hobbies."

Mickey expected the clerk to draw a parallel to his attire or physical features not his "hobbies". Shaking off a feeling of nervousness, he mustered up a friendly smile.

"So" the clerk said "Let me repeat the question, what genre of movie are you in the vibe for?"

"Gosh, I don't know" Mickey remarked "I was just gonna look around."

"Take your time, but not too long, the line might grow long" the clerk cautioned with a wave of his hand.

Mickey looked at the non-existent line and then glanced around at the deserted of people store. "Right" he chuckled nervously "I will be sure to hurry."

"You do that, l-, sir."

Mickey turned around and let the (almost) slip go. He didn't have time to reprimand the clerk and have another conversation. He just needed to find a movie, rent it, drive home, and watch it while eating popcorn and missing Minnie. He was searching up and low looking for the right film when the clerk appeared by his side with a movie case in hand.


End file.
